User blog:John Breasly/A reply to Jeremiah's Excellent Blog
Well, I spent a long time typing a reply to Jeremiah's blog, but since the administrators can't handle criticism (which is undeniable), the comments were closed before I could press publish. So I'll retype it to the best of my abilities. EDIT: It was actually a misunderstanding where an admin had stated he would close comments at some point, and had no knowledge of me typing a long reply. Firstly, I agree completely with what Jeremiah said in his blog concerned the new "rule," or as it should be branded, "unofficial law." Unfortunately, based on how this wiki has acted, only about 10% of the users can actually offer a rebuttle nowadays without using the phrases "you just hate the admins," "stop acting like the admins are dictators," or "if you don't like it, just leave." Those are not proper responses to any actual rebuttle, as Jeremiah pointed out with his discussing of "Childish arguing" and "mature arguing (debating)." Secondly, I would like to discuss the administration. It would seem, that as the community slowly gains maturity, the admins slowly begin losing theirs, due to the fact they probably cannot handle being confronted with a mature argument, and being unable to counter it. This sudden nosedive in maturity I have noticed in the following administrators: *Captaingoldvane2 - Back in the day, Goldvane used to be a mature, peaceful administrator. He knew when to step away from the computer, when and when not to use certain sentences, and how to calm people down. Nowadays, he has become the opposite. He sits in chat and cowers at any opposition, and starts getting upset whilst telling others to "calm down or take a strike." He has even gone so far as to insult users who have any affiliation with the "Boyz Night Out!" Not very good qualities for an administrator. I have seen him say some pretty rude things about my very good friend, Lord Andrew Mallace. Insulting his leadership and things. I'm sorry, but the best leader on this wiki is undoubtedly Mallace. He's better than me, that's undeniable. He, along with two other people, lead a Minecraft server that has several thousand players on it. He deals with hackers, griefers (vandals), spammers, plugins, console problems, and the occasional unhappy player. A lot more than anything Goldvane has done, though he has accused Mallace of so many lowly things. Goldvane, in my opinion, just passes the line to stay an administrator. I used to think he was about seventeen, and pretty chilled. But after his behaviour, I question his legality on Wikia. *GenLawrence - I'll make this short and sweet, because my good friend Law has not actually been that bad. It just seems that he used to hold such a good stature, but he's starting to lose it. It saddens me to see a good friend starting to act more like a child and less like an adult, which he normally acts like. I don't have any particular criticisms, but he seems to be falling into the rut of the other admins, using the same excuses for every case. I find his logic somewhat confusing at times, as well. *Jarod Pillagebane - Jarod... Jarod... Jarod. Well, this will either be a short and straightforward rant, or a long, complex one. I'll figure it out as a write it. Firstly, Jarod is probably the worst administrator this wiki has had. I rarely see him do anything but sit on chat, and overreact to the most menial problems. Then, after dragging it on, he says, "Why do you care so much about this? It was small and you made it big." No, Jarod, you made it big by not just dropping the argument. The only time I see him really edit is to update the strike page, make some blog about how he's just discovered he's directly descended from Jesus and needs to be made King of the World, or making some comment about his heroic actions of slaying a bear with his own bow and arrow. Funny enough, that little episode did occur, and when we called him out on it, he pretended it was a "test" the whole time. Yeah, sure. I'll work backwards, so my next concern is his constant lying to the community. He tells us he was born in Oranjestad, which I can believe. My problem with that, though, is he constantly uses Dutch words like he's allowed to because he's from there. We had a user from Mexico who was banned because he used some Spanish in chat. I don't see where the two cases are different, besides the fact Jarod is a friend of other administrators, so he's a favorite, compared to that Mexican user. He has no special privileges to use Dutch. This is an English wiki. My next problem... he pretends to be descended from a bunch of royalty. And he feels the need to tell us all that as a mock. I seriously doubt Jarod is descended from the House of Este, let alone the House of David. A good quality of an administrator is not to lie to the community. That right there is a serious breach in administrative policy. And my last problem.... he's practically on the same maturity level as Captain Leon. He can dish out insults and such, but he refuses to take them like a man. We've all seen this at one point or another. So, I'm sorry if this offended His Most High and Mighty Lord Jarod, Head of the House of Este, Blessed heir of Jesus Christ, Duke of Oranjestad, Slayer of Bear-kind, and Bane of Apple-beaten Teachers. But he needs to take an insult once and not whine like a seven year-old. *Stpehen - Well, I never really used "mature," as a word to describe Stpehen. But lately, he's gotten ridiculous. He insults users plenty (like in chat when he had some random go at me), and that right there is unacceptable. I'll make this short and sweet. Stpehen is driven by dislike. He has been since he was an admin on this wiki. Before the "1st User's Assembly" was made, Stpehen was more corrupt than Richard Nixon. He threatened to ban all of us if we voted for his demotion, and I remember that very clearly. He banned Countpr for speaking out against him. He was childish and immature, and did not deserve the powers he was granted. After the 1st User's Assembly passed, he was forced to act nice, and people believed it. But slowly, he's deteriorating back to his old self. It's disgusting, and I personally think he's not fit to be the "vice-president" of the wiki. Jack Pistol should be, he at least understands how to stay reserved. Well, after that long rant, I'd like to make my closing statement concerning administrators. Administrators pretend their choices are to benefit the users. But the truth is, the administrators are just fixing what isn't broken. Their ridiculous, restrictive rules are benefiting the administrators and rollbacks. Not the users. Unfortunately, the administrators don't always know best, unlike how they pretend to. You can accuse us of asking you to be more strict, but that's not what we asked. You were all acting like wimps. We wanted you to stand strong and act like admins, not cornered mice. Instead, you stood up, threw ridiculous and unhelpful crap at us, and threw fits if we disagreed. I think the Justin Beiber wiki has better administrators at this point. Thirdly, and lastly, this new "rule," if it can be called that. Ridiculous. No one on this wiki understands the difference between being a pervert and having an adult sense of humour. *Pervert - Someone who is addicted to/constantly having a mindset surrounding sexual intercourse, bodies of the sex they're attracted to. *Adult humour - Adult humour are jokes/references/etc surrounding racism, sexism, etc. A good example of adult humour is the Boyz Night Out! This wiki does not understand the difference between the two. "Davythoughts" were originally meant for thoughts about sex. But it became a symbol of perverted thoughts all over the wiki. There are definitely perverts on the wiki. But for the most part, it's adult humour. Which teenagers can handle. If they can't, as Jeremiah stated, it's not our problem! Just like it's not a movie producer's fault if his movie insulted some super-sensitive person. Chat is a place to relax and joke around, and adult humour is a regular part of a teenager's humour at this time. Taking that away is actually worse for a teenager, as you're restricting their discussion topics, making them "close down" easier. Just take everything into perspective before you speak. I'd also like to say, this will most likely be my last big blog for a while. I finally have my schedule for the next few weeks. I'll be leaving at 6:30 AM and not returning until 6:30 PM, maybe 7:00 PM. Weekends will be my chill time, but I'll have loads of homework. Category:Blog posts